


Just Dance (Gonna Be Ok)

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Bones is my favorite how can you not like him?, Cute Okumura Eiji, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Gen, I bring up the fact the moose in Con Calma is twerking, Just some boys having fun and being happy because it's what they deserve, Okumura Eiji is a pro at Just Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Eiji had wanted to do something together with Ash and dancing seemed like a good way for them to relax. It was definitely not because Eiji wanted him to be jealous of how good of a dancer he was. Even if it was only a hobby, Eiji could see himself dancing professionally if it wasn't for his injury.Unfortunately, every time he was ready to ask Ash if he wanted to dance something would happen that would cause the blond to have to leave. By the time he'd get back it'd be dark and Eiji would be too tired. Luckily for him, he knew three of Ash's gang members who wouldn't mind spending the day with him.
Relationships: Alex & Ash Lynx, Alex & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Bones & Kong (Banana Fish)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Just Dance (Gonna Be Ok)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write the other scenario I had in mind because Ash's gang!
> 
> Songs used (plus Avery dancing to them)  
> Built For This  
> https://youtu.be/Co3uEpBDuMI
> 
> Bang Bang Bang  
> https://youtu.be/DbqRgA294R0
> 
> Con Calma  
> https://youtu.be/TtkeeAjrB5U

The switch was something Ash bought as a joke, something about how Eiji needed a hobby if he was going to keep waking up early. Eiji wasn't paying attention, he was actually excited to have it. He had wanted to do something together with Ash and dancing seemed like a good way for them to relax. It was definitely not because Eiji wanted him to be jealous of how good of a dancer he was. Even if it was only a hobby, Eiji could see himself dancing professionally if it wasn't for his injury.

Unfortunately, every time he was ready to ask Ash if he wanted to dance something would happen that would cause the blond to have to leave. By the time he'd get back it'd be dark and Eiji would be too tired.

"Don't set the place on fire." Ash told Eiji as he got ready to leave again. Eiji stuck his tongue out, he wasn't going to be touching the stove for a while. Once Ash was gone, Eiji grabbed his phone. He had been waiting to ask Ash to dance with him before using the switch but he couldn't wait anymore. Luckily for him, he knew three of Ash's gang members who wouldn't mind spending the day with him. Eiji also convinced himself to order pizza. Everything they've been using so far was bought with Dino's money, so what was the harm in using it? It was dirty money to begin with but at least it was going to be used for a good cause.

As he waited for everyone to arrive, Eiji found himself browsing through the songs that were available. He ended up choosing a Becky G song, remembering when his sister tried to dance with him and complained about how he had to have been cheating.

The minute the song started, Eiji found himself dancing with ease. He found comfort holding the controller in his hand again. It didn't take long for lip syncing to turn into somewhat decent singing. Maybe if he sang long enough his english would improve. " _Built for this. Built for this!_ "

He jumped when he heard the sound of clapping. He turned around to see Alex, Bones and Kong standing behind the couch. "How did you guys get in?" He asked as he tried to get back to the main menu. Alex wordlessly held up a key, a spare Ash had given him. Bones held up two pizza boxes. "We got the food!"

Kong whistled when he saw Eiji's score. "Damn, when did you learn to dance like that?" Eiji started fiddling with the controller. "It's just a hobby. Pole vaulting was my priority but I can't really do that anymore."

Bones put the boxes down and grabbed the second controller. "I wanna dance with you." Alex and Kong sat on the couch, the former taking out his phone to let Ash know they were at the apartment. He looked up in time to see Eiji smile wide. That smile alone could probably blind thousands. He watched Eiji go through the songs, ranting to Bones about the choreographies and how he thought some were good and some were horrible. He was talking so fast they could barely understand him.

"You should join us!" Eiji told Alex, handing the controller to him. Alex shook his head. "I'm not one for dancing but," he pointed at Kong before Eiji could look disappointed. "Kong's great."

Kong sputtered as Bones and Eiji forced him off the couch. "Fuck you." Kong said as Alex started laughing. Bones gasped and covered Eiji's ears, which only made Alex laugh harder. "No swearing around Eiji!"

They spent a few minutes calming down and Eiji took a water break. He brought out a few glasses of water. "You can't have pizza with water!" Bones cried. Eiji rolled his eyes. "It's for when you're done dancing. And stretch! Stretching is important."

They let Eiji pick the song, which they later realized was a huge gamble. "What if he picks a hard one?" Bones whispered as they watched Eiji scroll through songs. From the way he was staring at the screen Kong thought he kind of looked like Ash, if Ash had a baby face and a sweet smile.

"Ok!" Eiji cheered as he picked a song. Alex groaned. "It took you nearly ten minutes." No one really minded though, it was nice to see Eiji enjoying himself. Especially Alex, who had to listen to Ash wonder if Eiji was ok being in the apartment alone multiple times.

"Since no one knows the choreography I beg you, please pick the side coaches." Eiji pleaded as he picked the main coach. Bones scoffed, "I don't need to know the choreography to get a high score.", but he complied and chose one of the side coaches. The two got into position behind Eiji, who stood in the front. "I promise it's easy." He said before adding "since the backups don't do much."

Alex watched them dance and Eiji was right, the side coaches didn't dance as much as the main one. Bones and Kong were already having trouble keeping up with the beat and following the pictograms. Eiji just smiled and kept dancing, lip syncing the first few lyrics before softly singing like he did when they first entered the apartment.

It was amusing to watch two gang members dance. Kong would quietly swear every time he messed up and Bones kept yelling the english words he knew in the chorus, which was mainly " _Bang, bang, bang_ ". By the time the song finished the two gang members were out of breath. Eiji was the opposite, happily handing them water and pointing at their scores. "You guys could be dancers!" Alex wasn't sure if that was genuine or if he said it to be nice, but it made them happy.

It soon became a routine. Dance, water break, stretch, repeat. At some point they heated up the pizza and ate it, Eiji sharing memories of dancing with his friends in Japan. Alex thought he could get away with not dancing but Eiji caught on to what he was doing and practically forced him to dance. "An easy song, I promise." Eiji told him, changing the settings so that the songs were sorted based on difficulty to prove it. After watching a piece of the choreography Alex agreed to do a spanish song, slightly concerned when Eiji smirked after seeing him choose a coach.

"Why the fuck is the moose twerking?" Alex said, going along with the choreography because damn it he was going to beat Eiji. He ignored Bones and Kong cheering and whistling, Eiji had to have known this would happen. The boy laughed and kept dancing. "Because! Dancing!"

Somehow Eiji still got a higher score. Alex groaned in frustration as he checked his phone. "Hey Eiji!" He called, taking a sip of water as Kong congratulated him. "Ash is almost here."

Eiji did a double take and looked out the window. Last time he looked outside it was still bright out. Now, it was pitch black. Alex clicked replay and chose the coach Eiji had. "Wanna surprise Ash?" He watched the gears turn in Eiji's head before the boy understood what he meant. He expected Eiji to blush, or at least pretend to be embarrassed. Instead, Eiji clicked on the coach and got in position. "Let's do it."

By the time Ash got inside they were almost at the part they wanted him to see. "You're still here?" Ash asked before getting shushed by Bones and Kong. Normally they'd be terrified to do something like that but this was a special occasion. "Look Boss! Isn't he amazing?" Bones said, pointing at Eiji. Ash looked at Eiji right as the boy started twerking. The three cheered him on as Ash stood there, silent.

"Boss?" Bones asked, looking back to see the blond blushing. "Who taught him that!?" Ash yelled, refusing to look at Eiji. Kong snickered. "He taught himself!"

Alex glanced at them. "Something wrong?" He tried to maintain some kind of professionalism but he had a hard time keeping a straight face. Eiji still had his back to them, smiling like an idiot as he danced.

"I'm going to shower." Ash said, heading off. "I expect you three to be gone when I'm back." The minute he was gone Eiji paused the game so they could all laugh. Bones held his sides as he flopped onto the couch. "Eiji, you didn't see his face!"

"I can imagine." Eiji replied, turning the game off. "We aren't going to finish?" Alex asked, slightly disappointed. He ended up having fun.

"I don't want you guys to get in trouble." Eiji said. "Thank you for hanging out with me." Bones grinned and hugged him. "You know where to find us!"

The three said their goodbyes and left right as Ash got out. "Are they gone?"

"We were having fun without you."

"Can't believe they had the balls to shush me."

"You interrupted us."

"At least you didn't burn the place down." Ash said, still trying to comprehend what he saw. Eiji noticed. "Did you like seeing me dance?"

Ash scoffed. "You're horrible." He joked and walked off to get clothes. He didn't have to turn around to know Eiji was sticking his tongue at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a whole Dancer!Eiji AU for good times, dancing, and significantly less angst (or is that a lie?)


End file.
